


All I Want For Christmas Is You Baby!

by sinoftheday (itsthedetails)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-18
Updated: 2006-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/sinoftheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan, Veronica, Dick and the Hearst Christmas Festival</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You Baby!

“Hey, babe, how you doin’?”

Veronica’s brow crinkles in disgust as she glares at Logan. “Who in their right mind asked _Dick_ to play Santa at the Christmas festival?”

“Baby, come sit on Santa’s lap and tell the _big_ man what he can give you for Christmas.”

Logan watches Dick’s antics in amusement until he catches Veronica turning her glare up to full force. He wipes the smirk off his face and clears his throat. “Uh, I don’t think anyone asked him, _per se_. He just showed up like that. It’s not such a big deal. He’s not hurting anything.”

Veronica stamps her foot like a three-year-old throwing a temper tantrum. “Not HURTING ANYTHING? He’s ruining everything! _Look_!”

They both turn to watch as Dick stumbles between the booth selling roasted chestnuts and the stand where children were lined up to make Christmas ornaments out of candy canes, pipe cleaners, cotton balls and googley eyes. He trips slightly and wanders over to a group of teenage girls. He throws an arm over one the girls’ shoulders and leans in close. They can’t hear what he whispers in her ear, but they can only imagine the content when her eyes go wide and she shoves him away. He laughs uproariously and turns to move along to the next shiny, colorful thing that catches his eye. He nearly trips over the white fluffy fur that lines the bottom of the red velvet Santa pants he’s wearing, before steadying himself against one of the giant toy soldiers framing the entrance to the bumper cars.

Veronica grabs Logan’s arm in a tight grip and, through gritted teeth says, “Logan, _do_ something.”

Logan raises his eyebrows. “What do you want me to do? He’s certainly not going to come without a fight. Do you really want to cause that kind of scene?”

Veronica closes her eyes and presses her fingers the bridge of her nose. She’s about to make another suggestion when Dick notices the two of them. “Hey, Logan, Ronnie! What are _you_ two doing here? You _never_ do anything fun anymore.” He staggers through the hordes of co-eds and pulls a candy cane out of the sack he’s carrying. He leans into Veronica’s personal space and, slinging his arm around her waist, slurs, “He-ey, little girl, want some candy?”

Veronica shoves Dick away. “Get off, Dick!”

He waggles his eyebrows at her. “That’s what I’m trying to do. Wanna lend a hand, Ver-on-ica?”

Veronica completely ignores Dick and sends a sharp look Logan’s way. The amused smile has already faded from his face and he grabs Dick by the collar of his ridiculous suit. Logan pulls him farther away from Veronica, hissing, “Dick, are you here on your own? Or are the Pi Sig’s around?”

Dick’s futzing with the fluffy white beard he’s wearing around his face, blowing raspberries, trying to get the synthetic hairs out of his mouth. “They’re around.” He waves his hand lazy gesturing towards the festive activity. “You wanna check out the dunk tank? I hear Tara Carson’s bikini is see-through.” He makes a lewd gesture in front of his body implying something Veronica would rather not know about Tara’s breasts. “She’s a Tri-Delt. You know their motto? Delta Delta Delta, can we help ya, help ya, help ya? A _realllll_ friendly sort, if you know what I mean.”

Veronica rolls her eyes dramatically, but Logan can’t help but grin at his antics. “Come on, Dick. Why don’t we go over to the refreshment stand? I’ll buy you a big bottle of water.”

Dick pulls away from Logan as if to protest, but he pauses and agrees amicably. The three walk over to the red-and-white-striped cardboard booth and Logan buys three bottles of water and doles them out.

The trio walks from booth to booth. Dick slowly begins to sober up, Veronica relaxes and they all begin to enjoy the festival, while Logan plays the mediator, keeping peace between his girlfriend and his best friend.

There’s a close call when Dick makes a lewd comment about another girl, who was strutting around wearing just about the shortest skirt Veronica’s ever seen. It doesn’t help that when Dick pointed to her, Logan _looked_. He has the decency to look away, blushing, when Veronica elbows him in the ribs.

As they come back around to the carnival entrance, Dick is chattering away, but Veronica has gone quiet, staring at Dick with a pensive look. Logan and Dick make plans to hang out and play video games the following week, and part ways. Veronica, lost in thought, barely acknowledges Dick’s goodbye.

After watching to make sure Dick makes it back to his frat buddies without stumbling drunkenly into anything—or any _one_ else—Logan turns back to Veronica and wraps his arms around her waist. “Are you mad or something?”

Veronica cocks her head to the side, giving Logan a questioning look. “No, why?”

Logan tightens his hold on her and rests his chin on her shoulder. “You’ve been awfully quiet these last few minutes.”

A mischievous smile spreads across her face. “Oh. I was just wondering where Dick got the Santa suit from.” She turns in Logan’s arms and places a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling out of his grasp to head toward the car. “You coming? I hear there’s a big empty penthouse just waiting for us.”

Logan grins at her playfulness. “I’ll meet you at the car in five. I just have to grab something.”

***

They tumble through the entryway into Logan’s suite. Logan’s hands are wrapped firmly around Veronica’s back to keep them both from ending up sprawled across the floor. He backs her up to the overstuffed couch, his lips never leaving hers.

They struggle with each others coats to get the heavy material out from between them. Logan turns them and falls back onto the couch, before sitting up and pulling Veronica to stand between his knees. He’s hidden something behind his back that he pulled from the pocket of his coat.

Veronica can’t resist, and she abandons trying to straddle his lap in order to investigate what he’s hidden from her. He bats her hands away with a grin.

She tries again, this time trying to distract him by tickling his ribs. “Whatchya hiding back there, stud?”

Logan presses back into the cushions of the couch, hiding his surprise beneath his body. He grabs her wrists, one in each hand, holding them away from his body. “If you hold still and stop with the grabby hands, I’ll show you.”

Veronica makes a big show of stepping back and putting her hands on her hips. “Should I close my eyes, too?”

Logan watches her, thoroughly amused. “If you want to.” Satisfied that she’s not moving, Logan pulls from behind his back the big floppy Santa hat made of bright red velvet, trimmed with puffy white fur and topped with a ball of white fluff. He arranges it crookedly on his head. “You can open your eyes now.”

Veronica’s eyes pop open and a split second later, her jaw drops open as well. The jaunty little hat, paired with his sea-blue long-sleeved Henley and jeans, made an absolutely delicious picture.

Logan beckons her to come close, and leers with a wink, “Come sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what you want for Christmas.”

Veronica’s still half in shock as she slips on to Logan’s lap, and fingers the soft material of the hat. “You swiped it from Dick?”

Logan nods his head and nuzzles his nose into the soft skin of neck. In between kisses, he says, “I couldn’t help but notice how fond you were of the costume. You like?”

Her head drops back, exposing the column of her throat, as Logan continues to drop light kisses across her collarbones and down to the swell of her breast. She hisses out, “Yes, I like.”

He lifts up and flips them over so Veronica is pressed into the couch. He pulls at the stretchy material of her shirt to reveal more of her breasts. He mouths her nipple through the lace of her bra, the fluffy fur of the hat tickling her neck.

Suddenly, Logan sits back on his knees and grabs onto the hem of her shirt to lift it over her head. He releases the clasp of her bra and in a second his mouth is back on the nipple, no material obstructing his way now.

Veronica moans in pleasure, her hands gripping his head and softly stroking the downy material of the hat. He switches breasts and begins to work his tongue and teeth around the other hardened nub.

She sweeps her hands over his shoulders and around to his chest. She makes quick work of the buttons of his shirt and pushes it over his arms and off. She slowly fingers the taut muscles of his back, and the sharp points of his ribs, before tweaking a nipple, causing him to release her breast and groan.

Logan kisses her deeply, their eyes are open and the dark intensity she sees there makes her shiver. He releases her mouth and settles back. “You’re so beautiful, baby, sometimes I don’t know what to do with you.”

The tips of Veronica’s fingers sweep lightly over his face, touching is chin and cheeks. He closes his eyes like he’s receiving a blessing and she strokes his feather-light lashes.

A tremor ripples through his body; leaving him tingling everywhere she’s touched him. The rest of their clothes wind up on the floor, including the hat, which was lost in the scuffle. Before either of them can catch a breath, he’s pressing into her. Long, slow strokes build between them. They rock with each other until the only thing either can hear is white noise rushing in their ears.

Their rhythm gets frantic and their bodies are moving without conscious thought. Skin presses against skin, warm and delicate. They feel every tremble, every twitch in each others bodies, responding in kind to every touch, every caress. Logan feels the quake of Veronica’s orgasm start deep within her, rolling outwards from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes. She literately _vibrates_ around him. He feels his balls tighten and a shudder flows down his spine as every last drop of himself shoots out his dick.

As they come down from the high, the first thing they do is let their eyes meet. Both of them have trouble voicing what the other needs to hear, but their gaze speaks all their hearts need to know.

They arrange themselves on the couch so they are both lying on their sides, facing each other. With a content smile, Veronica pulls the Santa hat from where it was wedged in between the couch cushions. She plops it back onto Logan’s head. “So, do I still get to tell you what I want for Christmas?”

Logan clears his throat and with a teasing grin props himself up on his elbow and mimics Dick, “Whisper in my ear and tell the _big_ man what you want for Christmas.”

Veronica’s face pinches like she’s got a lemon in her mouth. “Eww, don’t _ever_ imitate Dick again, _especially_ when I’m naked.” She tugs on the pom pom on the end of the Santa hat and whispers in Logan’s ear.

Logan’s patented smirk spreads across his face, “I think that could be arranged.” He dives in to kiss her and they roll off the couch. They’re sprawled out across the floor giggling and kissing. Logan pulls up on his elbows and in a deep voice bellows, “Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night.” Before he can even get the last word out, they both burst into deep laughter, their eyes sparkling with contentment.


End file.
